How 'Bout A Happy Ending?
by Evlwolf
Summary: Naraku's gone, all the shards have been found, so what happens from then? This was my very first fanfiction, from a year ago! I'm sorry to subject you to such a disgusting thing!


**This was my very first fanfiction. (written onto paper and never typed... Until now) I know it is atrocious, but bear with me!**

**I don't know why I'm even posting it! It's just so bad! But I am, and now I must commit suicide!**

**I don't own Inuyasha. I wish not to have any claim to this fanfiction, because of how bad it is, but I'm sorry to say I wrote it..**

**

* * *

****Bold: Author's Note**

_Italics: Thought or emphasis_

Underline: Headings

* * *

How 'Bout A Happy Ending?

Chapter 1: Killings and Confessions

"I'm gonna kill you, Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled, with one final swing of his Tetsusaiga.

Naraku was finally dead, and Inuyasha had killed him. **(the story's not about Naraku, so I kept it simple. I don't like writing fight scenes anyway)**

"Inuyasha!" Was all Kagome could say. She was so happy that all this fighting and constant running was over. Then she realized that she would not be with Inuyasha anymore.

"Kagome, get his jewel shards!" Shippo shouted to her.

She ran to where Naraku once stood, and tripped on a rock. She screamed in pain, holding her ankle.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped to her in one leap.

"Kagome, why'd you have to go and trip?!" Inuyasha sneered to cover his worry.

"Sit, Boy!" She said through her teeth. He was thrown to the ground.

Inuyasha looked at her ankle, and said "It's twisted, and you have a nasty cut on the side. Looks like I'm gonna have to carry you." He said it not in annoyed tone, which surprised Kagome. "Okay." She agreed.

"Shippo, you go to the village Miroku and Songo are at and tell them what happened, and that I'm taking Kagome to her own time. Stay with them until I get back." Inuyasha directed.

_'I?' _Kagome thought, almost hurt that he didn't say 'we'.

"I have to get going, so get the jewel shards and give them to Songo. Kagome will keep hers until her ankle's healed, we'll deal with the jewel later."

Inuyasha wanted to prolong his time with Kagome as much as possible. All that he could think of was losing her, and he didn't like it.

He lifted Kagome onto his back, and started off. He didn't bound, like he usually would, because that would shorten the trip.

"Why are you walking?" Kagome asked.

"It's easier on your ankle?" He lied.

"Oh, okay." She decided to just give him that one.

When it started to get dark, Inuyasha decided to stop for the night.

"Oh good, a stream. We can wash off that bloody ankle of yours." He said.

He carefully put her down and started a fire for both heat and light.

"I wanna was your ankle off before it gets cold. Last thing you need is to be sick and injured..." He lifted her and walked over to the water's edge. He put her injured foot over the water, and splashed it, cleaning the dried blood off. The wound was closed for now, but it needed to be bandaged to keep infection out.

He placed her by the fire, and took off his Hitoe (jacket), handing it to her.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"It's getting cold. Put it on." He ordered.

"So why'd you have Shippo go with Songo and Miroku? They're on their honeymoon. We could've picked up the shards ourselves." Kagome said, putting the Hitoe over her.

"I just wanted to know where we are, and I didn't want to waste time." He replied.

"I need to bandage your ankle, do you have anything I could use?" Inuyasha asked.

"I do in my back..." She paused "pack... Oh no! I left my backpack in the battlefield!"

"It'll be fine. Shippo probably got your backpack, and I can use my sleeve as a bandage for you." He said in a calm tone, unlike his usual self.

"Why are you being so nice?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm not acting any differently!" He harshened his tone.

"Oh, yes you are. Ever since we left Shippo, you've been really nice. _Too_ nice." She pointed out.

"I'm just calm, that's all." He said, as he ripped off the sleeve of his Kosode.

He wrapped and secured it around her ankle and looked at her.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, almost embarrassed.

"Nothing." He said looking away quickly, "Uh, we should go to sleep."

They went to bed, and Inuyasha had yet another dream about Kagome.

The next morning, they got up, ate and prepared to leave for the Bone-Eater's Well.

"I think I can walk now." Kagome announced, limping toward Inuyasha.

"No, you're going on my back. I don't want your foot getting hurt worse than it already is!" He said in an annoyed tone, to show he didn't care as much as he did.

_'He really does care.' _Kagome thought, as she got on his back, hugging it.

Inuyasha liked the feeling of her on his back. He knew she was okay to walk without hurting herself, but would rather have her on his back, then walking on her own.

They were only a couple miles from the well when Kagome complained about her ankle.

"Can we stop now?" She requested.

"Kagome, we're almost there. We should keep going." He said sadly.

"I want to stop. I'm tired." She was going to do anything to stay with him one more night.

"From what? Sitting on my back all day?" He questioned.

"Yes. It's tiring sitting up here all day!" She joked.

"Okay fine, we'll stop." He agreed, smiling for the first time all day.

He sat down with her in his arms, and looked at her ankle. "It's fine, you're healing well." He said, and looked into her eyes.

_'He may love Kikyo, but I'm getting a kiss from him before we part!'_ She thought with determination.

She kissed him passionately. Inuyasha began to kiss back, wrapping his arms around her. This wasn't exactly in her plan, she hadn't really thought he'd accept it.

"I love you, Kagome." He said, breaking the kiss.

For a split second, Kagome thought he'd said her name when he said 'I love you'. Then she wised up, or so she thought.

"You love her so much, don't you?" Kagome asked, sadly.

"Who, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, puzzled.

"Kikyo." She answered quietly.

"I said I love _you_, Kagome. Not Kikyo." He corrected her, looking into her eyes for the reciprocation he longed for.

"I love you too!" She cried, hugging him.

"I don't want to say goodbye." He said, being more emotional than ever before in his life.

"You wont have to. Classes are all over with last week. We've been traveling so long, I've finished even high school, and a year early at that!" She said happily. **(this places Kagome at 17)**

"So what now?" He asked

"What do you mean?" She looked confused.

"Do we get married, or wait, or what? I've never done this before, so I don't really know about this subject." Inuyasha said.

"And you think _I _know?" Kagome laughed.

"You know better than I..." He paused, "I know what we should do!"

"What?" She asked, hugging him, and looking up at the stars.

"We should wait to get married, so that I can learn how to live in your world." He suggested.

"We don't have to live there." She told him.

"Well, It doesn't matter. I know we'll still visit a lot. You can't just give up seeing your family, even if you have one with me. I even think we should live in Kaede's village so we can be near the well." He'd thought about this a lot, hoping him and Kagome would be together.

"Then it's settled!" Kagome said excitedly, hugging him tightly, and kissing him.

"I think we should go to sleep." Inuyasha put Kagome down, and leaped into a tree.

"You're not gonna make a move?" Kagome asked, a little confused.

"Who do you think I am, Miroku? I respect you and want to wait until we're married." Inuyasha said strongly **(Sorry about this. My beliefs really show in the stories I wrote back then. Since then, I've loosened up on morality issues in my stories. Their just fanfictions right?)**

"I love you so much!" She called into the tree.

"Go to sleep. We have a lot to figure out tomorrow!" Inuyasha ordered.

They went to sleep, both very happy that they were finally with eachother.

* * *

**Yes, There are more chapters. I'm so ashamed! This is a long way back in terms of my writing, though I only did this about a year ago. I guess I'm getting better.**

**Chapter 2: Meanwhile**


End file.
